How it Could Have Been
by eskimobee
Summary: James and Lily were placed under the Imperius in their seventh year. On 31 October 1981, Voldemort kills the caster but spares them, the curse is broken. They shake hands and walk away, taking equal custody of Harry. Forced!Jily, Manipulative!Dumbledore, NotQuiteSoEvil!Voldemort, Snily
1. Loss of a Friend

AN: Been reading a lot of fanfiction recently, and decided to go for yet another story. Reading loads always pushes me to write more, I know where I'm going with this story, but if anyone has any ideas or flames, you know where the review button is.

######

Warnings: Dumbledore Bashing/Bad/Manipulative/Plotting, Manipulated!Students, [more to come]

######

~~HP~~

Chapter One: Loss of a friend

~~HP~~

Severus saw red "I don't need your help, mudblood!" He instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth "Lily. I-"

"Don't, Severus. Just don't. I can't believe you could ever use such a name." Lily said, coldly, stalking off towards Gryffindor Tower

"Lily!" Severus ran after her, only to be tripped up. He turned and saw Potter laughing, wand raised "You bloody coward, Potter!" He shouted "attacking someone from behind? You are PATHETIC!"

"Petrifi-"

"Expelliarmus." Snape cut him off, easily catching the Gryffindor's wand "I am going to the headmaster about this." With that, he turned on his heel and ran towards the castle, which was too far away for his liking.

He saw Professor Slughorn exiting the dungeons and ran to his head of house. Once in the professor's office, he explained his story and presented Potter's wand. Professor Slughorn looked grim and led him to the headmaster's office. When Severus was halfway through telling his story, the door to the office opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by Potter and Black.

"Ah, the other half of the cast is here." Professor Dumbledore said "I believe I only need to speak to Mr Potter, for now. If I require your presence I will call for you." Black glanced at Potter and skulked out of the office.

"Please wait here Mr Potter, Mr Snape, please follow me into the back office, where you can explain the rest of your side of this story."

About ten minutes later, the two exited the office and Severus sat in the remaining empty seat, Dumbledore took Potter into his office. Under the watchful gaze of professor McGonagall, Severus suddenly found his shoes very interesting. A further fifteen minutes later, Professor Dumbledore and Potter exited the headmaster's private office and both students were dismissed after being given detention with their respective heads of houses for duelling. The headmaster had performed checks on both boys' wands and had determined there was no real risk that either would cause serious harm to the other. Once the staircase opened to the corridor, Potter strode to the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower, and Severus headed down to the dungeon.

~~HP~~

James Potter swaggered into the common room, he bragged to anyone who would listen that he'd charmed his way out of anything serious. He chatted loudly with Sirius, saying how he was determined to see that "dirty snake, Snivellus" chucked out.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory, Lily was venting to her longtime friend, Mary-Anne. "He's just always around. It's so annoying." She sighed "I'm going to talk to Severus tomorrow. No matter what, he will always be my friend."

"I think he wants more." Mary-Anne said

"I'm not looking for that in anyone right now. I'm concentrating on school and becoming a Healer."

Their conversation continued for several hours, before the two decided to get some sleep. Neither girl notice the dull brown rat scurry out of the dormitory, through the gap in the slightly ajar door.

~~HP~~

Albus was surprised to not see Severus Snape's name on the list for those staying for Christmas break. He frowned, but shrugged it off. Perhaps some extra time with his father would beat the boy down further. He was coming close to the age where he could get a place of his own and would no longer live in an abusive home. He needed the boy mouldable and easy to control. He needed a spy within Voldemort's ranks, one who could not be revealed by a touch of Legilimency. Several times already, Albus had mentally struck the boy, yet had come up against the strongest Occlumency shields he had ever experienced. Every time he tried to strike, it was like hitting a stone wall. When he slowly tried to sneak in, the shields bent and warped, but never broke. Albus considered himself an excellent Legillimens, one of the best, yet he was defeated by a mere student.

A knock on the door revealed his spy. He looked into the spy's eyes and sifted through the information. He dismissed the spy and pondered on what he'd learnt. So Lily Evans wanted to forgive Severus Snape. He'd have to rectify that. His spy would not be allowed any connections. Albus flicked his wand to open the door, and called his spy back. A carefully placed compulsion lead the spy to understand his point of view.

~~HP~~

It was morning and Lily walked down to the Great Hall. She was halfway through breakfast when she saw Severus get up and leave. She dropped her spoon, grabbed a few slices of toast and got up to follow him. She did not notice the figure in the shadows with the wand pointed directly at her. Nor did she hear the muttered word "Imperio"


	2. Guilt

AN: Just pumping chapters out. This chapter is when things veer off from canon, not that they haven't already, but the major things are now different.

Warnings: As before, as well as a not so bad Voldemort

~~HP~~

Chapter Two: Guilt

~~HP~~

Lily was floating. Why should she speak to Severus? That _word_ was worse than the cruciatus. It burned in her memory, the venom his voice had dripped with when he had said it. No. It was unforgivable.

~~HP~~

James Potter felt odd. He had asked Lily Evans out again, and she had accepted. They had gone out to Hogsmeade, but he felt like it was a hollow victory. In gaining Lily, he had caused her to lose her oldest friend. He decided he would talk things over with Sirius, Remus and Peter, before making any further decisions. It was approaching the full moon, Remus would be preparing for his monthly journey to the shack. He headed outside, where Sirius and Peter were chatting.

"Hey, man! 'Sup?" Sirius called

"Guys can I talk to you? It's about Lily." He sat down and sighed "I dunno if I wanna be with her any more. I think I just wanted the chase. Now that she's lost her best friend, I feel like a bit of an arse."

"Just give it some time, mate." Sirius said

"Yeah" Peter said, not looking at James "Maybe you just need to get over not being in the chase any more, before you can enjoy the catch." He smiled and glanced at James, before looking away. The boys were used to this, Peter was a bit of an oddball, but his animagus form came in useful, and he was a harmless friend to have around.

They looked up in time to see an exhausted Remus come over to them.

"I've packed some things, I think I should go tonight. I know it's a night earlier than usual, but this month I'm so tired, what with the extra studying I've had to be doing to keep up."

"Remus, chill. Look, how about we head to the kitchens and get your 'holiday snacks'. We can get the house elves to send it to the tunnel entrance and we can bring it all down."

Remus nodded and the four headed to the kitchens.

~~HP~~

His spy had put James Potter and Lily Evans under a combination of Imperius, compulsions and Love potions. Albus himself had cast a few minor compulsions on the two as well, along with a minor hate spell to further wedge Lily and Severus apart. By now, Lily had forgotten that she was going to forgive Severus, and the raw memory was at the forefront of her mind.

~~HP~~

Severus was miserable. He had lost Lily, his only real friend. He was going to the Black family home for Christmas, Regulus had invited him, feeling bad that the boy would be alone at Christmas. Luckily Regulus' brother had been living at the Potters' for the past year and a half. Severus knew Regulus had joined the Dark Lord, and now that he had nothing to lose, was considering joining also.

Regulus had shown him his Dark Mark, but kept it hidden with a confundus and glamour. He usually wore his robes anyway, and the long sleeve hid the Mark, but he kept the protections up, just in case. Severus had seen others with the Mark, and had contemplated the decision he would have to make if he was to join.

The students going home for Christmas clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express, Regulus lead Severus to a compartment, where he recognised a few Slytherins. "My brother and his friends won't bother us here." He had said.

~~HP~~

Severus grimaced as he heard of Regulus' death. Besides Lily, the boy had been his only true friend in life, and now he had no-one. He extinguished the flames in his fireplace and headed to bed. He had not decided to take the Mark. He wanted no part in this War. Now that he had graduated, he wanted to travel, but he wanted to make sure that he would not be followed.

Severus changed into muggle clothes and placed a light glamour over himself. He exited the cheap flat he was renting and out onto the streets of Muggle Manchester. He'd decided on the move to get away from his parents and the Evans family. He had heard that Petunia, Lily's hateful sister was married now to some dull muggle. He knew that Lily and Potter had been dating for quite some time, if not already married in secret. It hurt to know that the only woman he had ever loved was with another man. No. He would not take the Mark. He couldn't. Not. Ever.

~~HP~~

The spy had replenished the love potions and spells on the now married Potter couple. He would deliver them to his new master. They already had defied him twice and were going into hiding, which meant this was their third time. He had overheard a prophecy, and had faithfully given the memory to his true master.

The spy returned to his hidey-hole where he watched the Potters announce Lily's pregnancy to their family.

~~HP~~

Petunia felt her spotlight was taken away yet again by _precious Lily_. She stroked her large belly and huffed as she rode in the car home. Vernon gritted his teeth, the sooner his dear Petunia broke ties with her weirdo family, the better. It was causing her to be unbearable to live with, on top of the pregnancy hormones.

He turned the car into the driveway and shut the engine off. They were soon inside the house and Petunia stormed upstairs without a word to her husband. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. His eyes caught the picture of the baby scan and the grainy image gave him some comfort. He smiled and headed to bed, bringing a glass upstairs for Petunia as well.

~~HP~~

He still had not taken the mark, yet was within Voldemort's ranks. He had agreed to spy, and would not take the Mark unless his cover was blown, and by then it wouldn't matter. Severus knew of the prophecy, and wanted to go with the Dark Lord to protect Lily. He hid in the shadows as James Potter confronted Voldemort. James was stunned and left in a pile on the floor.

He revealed himself when _he_ had gone upstairs. Severus stopped the Dark Lord, as he noticed Lily's expression changing.

"Sev?" Her small voice was barely audible "Sev, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened. Where am I?"

"Godric's Hollow." He replied "Where you've been hiding with your husband, James Potter."

"Husband? How did I come to marry him? He was always so arrogant and hateful."

"You were under the Imperius Curse, cast under the orders of Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort said "Your husband too."

"Is James-" Lily couldn't voice the fear, despite not really loving the man

"No. He has been stunned." Voldemort replied "The caster is now dead, and your curses are wearing off."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Stupid cowardly traitor." A voice said from the doorway

"James." Lily whispered

"I didn't really want this marriage either, Lily. Back at school it was the thrill of the chase. Now though..." he shrugged as he trailed off "We should decide if we should keep this sham of a marriage going for the sake of our son, or shake hands and just be good parents separately."

"Now is not the time to discuss this." Voldemort said firmly "Albus will be expecting you both to be dead by now. He will send someone and behave as the mourning friend."

"What will we do?" Lily asked, nervously

"I will take you somewhere safe. I will leave Pettigrew's body, where it is in the front hall." He replied "Albus Dumbledore has meddled in too many lives already." He glanced at Severus. "Come now, we will go to the safe house." He lifted a stuffed dragon of Harry's and muttered "Portus". Lily lifted her son and held onto the lion, along with Voldemort, James and Severus. Moments later, they felt a familiar tug behind the navel and were gone.

Half an hour later, Sirius Black turned up at the house to discover Peter's body and the Potters gone. He ran from the house and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He had been staying there for a few nights and was half packed to move in to his new flat. He floo called Albus and explained what he had found.

~~HP~~

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He tested the tracer on each of the three Potters and could not find them. He had placed the traces on them just before they went into hiding. Only if they were protected by a Fidelius or somewhere Unplottable could he be unable to detect them. Now the death of his spy, Peter Pettigrew really had messed things up. He knew that Severus had joined Voldemort, and had given him the Potions Master position, despite his desire for the Defense post. The curse Tom Riddle had placed on the post had stubbornly remained. He had given Severus the Potions position, in order to keep an eye on him. He saw an in to make him his spy. And his spy, Severus would become.

~~HP~~

Bartemius Crouch Sr rose from his desk to close the window he left open for owls. It was past nine o'clock, and it was getting rather nippy. A brown owl flew through it and landed on the back of his chair when he was halfway across the room. He removed the letter and the owl was obviously not expecting a reply, as it exited the office as soon as it was free of its burden.

He had not been expecting a hearing request from the Potters. Shakily, he sat in his chair and read it. Albus Dumbledore had facilitated crimes, including the use of Unforgivables. The Potters and a few others would present evidence to a closed court, and an investigation could begin.

~~HP~~

She had never wanted to fight. Sure she was skilful with her wand, but preferred not to cause harm. A side effect of the Imperius and the war meant she had not been able to follow her dream of becoming a Healer. Tom brought up some very reasonable points. He agreed to finish the war on one condition: that Albus Dumbledore would pay for his crimes.

They agreed.


	3. Forgiveness

AN: So I'm just gonna throw this up, regardless, just so you know I'm time jumping without warning, except saying ages of people.

~~HP~~

Chapter Three: Forgiveness

~~HP~~

Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair he never thought he would so much as touch.

"Albus Dumbledore, we the Wizengamot find you guilty of all charges presented to the court today. Sentencing hearing to take place in three weeks. Defendant is to be held in Auror custody, without bail under high security guard. Next case."

He felt numb. He stared at the witness box where Lily and James Potter stood with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. He held Severus' eyes until he was turned to the door and lead out.

~~HP~~

Lily and James Potter had agreed to quietly divorce, which had been granted on the grounds that it had been a forced marriage. They did not need a custody hearing for Harry as they had settled it privately outside of court. Lily had forgiven Severus and the two were tentatively trying a romantic relationship. Things were a little more complicated because of the ongoing divorce proceedings and Harry, but the two were willing to try.

James had met someone through the Auror office by the name of Kensington, though he refused to reveal her first name to anyone, as they were not truly serious yet.

The morning of Albus Dumbledore's sentencing, Lily and James got the confirmation that they were no longer married. They did as they said they would and shook hands and parted ways.

Tom had handed himself in and despite the overwhelming evidence he gave to convict others, he was sentenced to the Kiss. Lily, James and Severus protested, but he calmly accepted his fate and gave them a box to open after it had happened.

~~HP~~

Five year old Harry Potter chased the toy snitch on his new toy broom. He laughed as his godfather, Sirius swept by on his own adult broom.

"No fair, Siwwi. Grown-up brooms is cheating." He squealed

Sirius laughed and chased the snitch towards Harry, who leant down on the broom and grabbed it, right under Sirius' nose.

"See, little man? Still beat me." He laughed "You're your father's son, alright."

"Harry!" his father called from inside the house "Are you ready to go back to your mummy's house?"

"Yes daddy! Just lemme get my snitch!"

~~HP~~

Severus Snape hugged his wife, surprising her from behind. She yelped and giggled "Harry will be back soon, Sev."

"I know. I just want to know how my beautiful wife and baby are." He stroked Lily's swollen belly

"We're both fine." Lily smiled at her husband as he went to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out some potions ingredients. "I got a letter from Tuney today." Severus stiffened, then continued what he was doing "She wants to meet up. I sent back a reply in the muggle post, gave her our telephone number."

At Lily's insistance, they'd had a telephone line put in. Severus found it to be a good thing for Lily, as he never used the thing, and anyone calling (which happened rarely) would only be looking for her.

Lily had begun the Healer training program, but had put it on hold, when she had discovered her pregnancy. She frequently made potions for the hospital however, and helped Severus with the potions for Hogwarts. The hospital had told her to relax on her maternity leave, but she retorted that she would be bored stiff, and they relented, but did not rely on her supply. Lily also saw it as a way to make a little money for the potions supplied to the hospital. They were not poor, but they weren't exactly loaded. James had tried to give her money to help look after Harry, but she had told him to make a trust vault for him at Gringotts instead.

~~HP~~

Albus Dumbledore had been spared the Kiss, but was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a medium security cell in Azkaban. His wand had been snapped and a block placed on his powers. After three weeks, he was visited by an auror and healer, who assessed his health and checked his magical block. He was left alone to his thoughts after twenty minutes and sat brooding. He had asked about the war and had been informed that soon after his sentencing, Tom Marvolo Riddle had been tried and sentenced to the Kiss. Albus was shocked to hear that he had provided evidence against scores of people, yet had peacefully accepted his fate.

~~HP~~

Lily was clearing the spare room for Petuinia's visit. It was six months since the letter and the two were developing a friendship again. Petunia had left Dudley with Vernon for the overnight visit. Lily had also given birth to a little boy with Severus' eyes and dark hair and her facial structure. She lifted bedding from the airing cupboard, and her eyes fell on the box that Tom had given to them before he was taken away. Her heart twanged with pain as she remembered the contents.

She closed the door and returned to the spare room to make the bed. It felt odd that her sister was willingly coming to stay overnight at a magical dwelling. But here she was, making the bed. Things like this she preferred to do by hand. James thought muggle things like this odd, when he came to get Harry he often commented jokily about it. He had done so when they'd got the telephone in. And the washing machine.

Certain things she did with magic. Like ironing and washing dishes. Both things she hated doing the muggle way. She did have a dishwasher, but it was never used. It stayed in the garage beside the washing machine, but she had Severus and Remus install it in the kitchen before Petunia came.

~~HP~~

Petunia kissed little Dudders goodbye before she left for Lily and Severus'. She barely looked at Vernon, before she put her bag into the taxi and got in. She spared a glance at Dudley, who was a little blonde version of his father, already quite large. She'd have to put him on a diet, she sighed. Before she realised it she was at the Snape residence. She nervously got out and retrieved her bag. Before she knew it, she'd knocked on the door and was nearly knocked over by a bone-crushing hug from Lily.

Lily called Harry and Severus, and the two greeted Petunia, out of politeness and respect for Lily. Severus remembered how the older woman had behaved towards her sister and him when they were younger, and Harry did not know his aunt well enough to have formed an opinion of her. Severus lifted Petunia's bag and brought it upstairs. Lily had asked him to keep the magic to a minimum as she did not want to make her sister uncomfortable. Surprisingly, Petunia had frowned and asked why he didn't just levitate the bag upstairs. Lily had frozen but Severus smoothly replied that he didn't want Harry or Tom to get lazy and think magic would solve everything, and that he liked to work with his hands in the potions lab, and liked to maintain that throughout the rest of his life. He said he had not given up magic, just unnecessary magic.

Petunia was introduced to two month old Tom Severus Snape. She and Lily chatted alone for a while, Severus having to go out to do some supplies shopping. He came back with the potions ingredients he had needed along with some groceries. He and Harry put them away, before the boy went to his room to read before bed, and Severus went to his potions lab.

~~HP~~

Petunia froze when Lily casually asked how Vernon and Dudley were. She told Lily that Dudley had started primary school and how she and Vernon were proud of his work. He'd been doing well in school, and had had some good reports. And Petunia expressed her concerns over Dudley's weight.

"I know Vernon is quite large, but I am worried he'll get sick. I've tried to restrict his portion sizes, but Vernon keeps giving him second helpings and extra desserts. Marge is even worse when she comes around. She spoils him. I hate to see him swelling in front of me. I've tried to tell Vernon, but he just brushes me off and says Dudders is a growing boy and needs his food."

"What about exercise?" Lily asked, softly

"I've taken him swimming a few times, but I don't really have much chance, now that he's at school. I've put him in for a summer club this year that has all kinds of sports at. It's not a camp, so he'll mostly be at home, but it's a start. Vernon was against it, but I said it would be good for him to make friends and he eventually agreed."

"How is Vernon?". Lily pushed a little

Petunia sighed "Ever since Dudley was born, we've drifted apart. I think he has his son now, so he's not bothered with me any more. His genes have been passed on and he doesn't care much for me any more."

"So things are difficult. Have you considered a marriage counselor?" Lily asked

"Vernon would never go for it. He's too proud. He'd think that one of his coworkers would find out and humiliate him. He wants to present the 'happy family' look, but my heart is no longer in it." A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't think I love my husband any more." She whispered as her sister pulled her into a hug.

~~HP~~

James Potter stumbled a little as he landed in the apparation point Severus and Lily had set up in the forest near their house. He brushed himself off and headed to the house. He glanced at his watch and saw it was half ten, he was a little early, but he and Lily often chatted, as they had decided to remain friends. Lily opened the door, and jumped a little at his presence "oh. Hi James, you're early. Come on in. Tuney's here by they way." She shot him a look that meant he was to keep magic down to a minimum.

He nodded to Severus, who was rocking a fussing Tom in the kitchen. Five years ago, he would never have thought he'd see the sight, where Severus Snape was soothing an infant, much less his own.

"Harry!" He heard Lily call and went further into the house.

"Daddy!" He heard and was hit by a small dark haired miniature of himself.

"Harry!" Lily mock scolded, hands on her hips. "Go get your bag." She jerked her thumb towards the stairs behind her. The five year old scrabbled up them.

"It's things like that which make me think he spends too much time around Sirius." James smirked

"Sirius?" A voice asked

James spun around "Petunia?" He asked incredulously

"James, she stayed here last night. We're trying to build a better relationship. She has concerns about her son. He's apparently quite heavy."

"Like Slughorn heavy, or Hagrid heavy?"

"Like, he's five and overweight for a ten year old." Lily replied, evidently concerned for the nephew she had yet to meet.

"Have you done a health assessment?" James asked

"No, but I intend to as soon as I can." She said.

"I should be getting back to them." Petunia said suddenly, wiping her eyes and getting up from where she'd been sitting at the kitchen table.

"Would you like me to take you back, Tuney?" Lily asked and quickly added "There's a car in the garage."

Petunia nodded silently

"And I could take a look at Dudley while I'm there."

Petunia shrugged and nodded a little. James left with Harry and Lily drove Petunia home, leaving a dozing Severus in an armchair, with a finally sleeping Tom on his chest.

~~HP~~

Six days later, the death of Albus Dumbledore was announced.

On that day, Lily happened to visit Petunia. The two took a shopping trip, Petunia bringing Dudley along, and Lily bringing Tom. Harry was still at James', as they had decided on a weekly rotating custody schedule. Severus was at work and this left Lily alone for the majority of the week. It was Friday, so once he'd finished classes, he would head home with a mountain of essays to mark, most of which would probably be left untouched by the time Sunday night rolled around.

For now the two women strolled around town and bought a few things each. They returned to Privet Drive in the early afternoon, and sat at the kitchen table chatting, while Dudley played with some toy cars and Tom slept in his carrier on the chair beside Lily.

Petunia expressed her continued concerns about Dudley's weight and Lily offered her support on the subject of Vernon. The loud bang of the front door slamming signalled Vernon arriving home. The noise caused Tom to start crying, and Lily picked him up and quickly started to soothe him. Upon hearing the noise of a baby crying, Vernon entered the kitchen, where his eyes narrowed at Lily and the baby she was clutching.

"Oh it's you." He scowled "Petunia, remember we're going to number two's for dinner. Make sure Dudders is in that nice suit Marge bought him."

Petunia cast her eyes down and nodded. She turned to Lily and said "It was lovely spending the day with you, Lily. Hopefully we can does this again some time soon."

Lily smiled at her sister and nodded. "Goodbye, Vernon." She said politely "Have a lovely evening at your neighbours' house."

Vernon grunted as she swept out of the kitchen. Lily bade her nephew, who was in the living room, goodbye. Finally at the door, Lily spoke in a low voice to Petunia. "Let me know if things get out of hand."

The door closed and Lily chewed her lip. She returned to her car and drove home. She sometimes liked to drive just to think. Something was going on with Tuney, she just knew it. She could always tell when Tuney was hiding something, and right now she could tell her sister was hiding something major.


	4. Happiness

~~HP~~

Chapter Four: Happiness

~~HP~~

Severus had just returned from Malfoy Manor. Lucius had been found guilty of crimes associated with being a death eater, and was currently serving fifteen years in a high security cell in Azkaban. As such, Severus spent alternative weekends at Malfoy Manor, usually bringing Tom with him, and Draco came to the Snape Cottage on the other weekends, to spend time with his godfather. A few times, Harry had gone with Severus and Tom to Malfoy Manor, but usually the three boys played at Snape Cottage.

Harry and Draco were eight, while Tom was three. It was the 5th of December and the three boys were told to play downstairs. Lily was heavily pregnant and was in early labour. "Sev, can you see if James will take Harry early? Or if Narcissa can look after the boys."

"Narcissa is already halfway to Azkaban to visit Lucius by now. I'll floo James."

He went across the hall to the study and quickly called Godric's Hollow. He was taken aback when Sirius Black answered.

"Sorry, Severus. Rachel went into labour early this morning and they're both at St Mungo's. I'm heading off to work in a few hours, I can come round until then, but I don't know what you're doing after that."

Severus nodded and within a few minutes, Sirius Black was in front of him dusting off his Auror robes.

~~HP~~

An hour later, a team of Healers and Nurses portkeyed Lily to St Mungo's. In desperation, Severus lifted the phone and called a number he never thought he'd call.

"Hello, Petunia."

~~HP~~

It was a quarter to ten that night when James found Severus in the maternity ward. He showed him a picture of his daughter, Isabella, who was now three hours old. A healer came out and informed Severus he was a father. Severus rushed in and saw Lily holding a tiny baby boy.

"Say hello to your son, Sev."

He was dumbstruck "What will we call him?"

"I think your choice of Lucas is nice enough. After I yelled at you to get out like that, it's the least I can do." She smiled, tiredly. "How is Petunia doing with the boys?"

"I'm not sure. She brought Dudley with her, it's good that Harry and Tom can get to know their cousin and my dear sheltered pureblood godson can get to know about muggles without his father's propaganda." He smiled "I'm sure Narcissa has already returned from visiting Lucius and has collected Draco by now."

Lily nodded and drifted off to sleep. Severus carefully lifted Lucas and sat down in the chair by the bed, holding his son. He remembered doing the same three years previously with Tom. He smiled as he thought about how Harry had gained two siblings today. He wondered how things could have gone, had the Imperius Curses not been lifted. He mentally shook his head, no. He could not think about a life without Lily, Harry, Tom and now Lucas.

He reached into his robes and lifted out a small camera. He took a picture of Lucas and returned him to the cot, placing a kiss on his forehead. He walked out and saw James had left already. The camera whirred and glowed, and he took the printout, pocketing the camera he headed towards the floo. He noticed James in the queue and joined in right behind him. James turned and greeted Severus, who smiled and showed the other man the picture of his son.

The two exchanged pleasentries and James promised he'd floo over after he'd spoken to Sirius. Severus agreed and watched his good acquaintance go. He soon was stepping out of the grate at Snape Cottage, to be rushed by two grinning eight year olds. "Harry, Draco. Hello. Has your mother not returned from visiting your father yet, Draco?"

"She has, she decided to stay until you got back." The blonde said excitably "Has the baby come yet?"

"Yes, Harry this is your brother, Lucas." Severus showed the boys the picture "And your dad said Rachel just had a baby too, He'll be along soon, so we better get out of the way of the fireplace."

The boys rushed out of the room and Severus gracefully followed them. He went through to the kitchen, where he saw a sight he'd have never thought possible. Petunia and Narcissa were at the table, chatting over tea. Narcissa glanced up and smiled, before going back to her conversation with Petunia. Severus quietly slipped the photo of Lucas onto the table, and a few seconds later both women gasped and started gushing at how adorable he was. Petunia asked his name and commented on what a lovely name it was. Narcissa stiffened slightly, then relaxed as the name sunk in. It was a little too close to Lucius, but she had to agree with Petunia it was indeed a nice name.

~~HP~~

When James Potter arrived back at Godric's Hollow, he was greeted by Sirius, who said he'd just got off shift and had planned to go to see Harry. He showed his best friend the picture of his daughter and Sirius pulled him into a bear hug.

"She's gorgeous, mate. Congratulations. Any sign of Lily's kid yet?"

"Yeah, Severus just showed me a picture in the floo line. They have another boy, Lucas. I was going to head over there and show Harry this." He held up Isabella's picture.

"Hopefully this Bella won't be insane like my dear imprisoned cousin."

"Which is why she's Izzy." James smirked "You coming?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll just change and be over in five."

James nodded and backed into the floo "Snape Cottage!"

~~HP~~

Petunia walked up the hill from leaving Dudley off at school. They'd stayed at Lily and Sev's, Narcissa had taken Draco home not long after James and Sirius had arrived. James had put his son to bed and had flooed back to the hospital, Sirius had returned to Black Manor. Petunia had packed Dudley's school things and he had stayed on a blow up bed in Harry's room, Petunia had taken a few hours on the spare bed. Severus had been unable to sleep, dozing in an armchair for a while, before checking in on Tom then Harry and Dudley. He walked past the spare room and spared a sneaky look at Petunia. She looked so peaceful, her face not carrying the worries of the day.

By now, Petunia had reached her house and was reaching for her key, when a fuming Vernon opened the door. He told her through gritted teeth to get in. She quickly obliged and he slammed the door.

"Where's Dudders?" He spat

"I just dropped him at school, you knew I was going to do that before I came home." Petunia replied "Lily had another boy, not that you asked." She huffed and went into the kitchen "Why aren't you at work?"

"Working from home." He gestured to the pile of papers spread out on the table "Going to head up after lunch to file these in."

Petunia nodded and headed upstairs to unpack the clothes she's brought, and started to do the daily chores. She had just put a load of washing on, when Vernon grabbed her from behind and pulled her upstairs. "It's been too long since it was just us, Petunia." He growled in a low voice, which caused Petunia to tremble.

~~HP~~

Lily and Lucas arrived home, around noon and got settled in. A very hyper Harry and a slightly confused Tom met Lucas in the flesh. Tomorrow, Harry would go to his father's house and meet Izzy, he was excited to hear that his two new siblings were only hours apart. He couldn't wait to meet Izzy tomorrow. Harry and Tom went out into the garden to play, after the familiar warning to not go outside the wards. Harry rolled his eyes and he and Tom grabbed their brooms and began racing each other.

Lily smiled as she watched the boys play. She tiredly took a sip from her mug of half finished tea. It had started to go cold so she set it down and cast a slight warming charm on it. She had just raised the mug to her lips, when she heard Lucas crying. Sighing, she drank her tea as she walked upstairs to Lucas' room. "Hello, sweetie. What's wrong? Did you miss mummy?" She placed her mug on the chest of drawers and lifted him from his cot. She rocked him and glanced at the clock. Severus had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some potions ingredients. He was using his week off to build up a supply for the hospital wing. He had also begrudgingly agreed to make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus, and was stocking up on the required ingredients.

Lily would have liked to have seen her sister before she left this morning, but Dudley had school, and the Healers had insisted on keeping her in overnight. She was glad to be back with her boys, and to have her new boy home with her. She sighed, Harry would be going to James' tomorrow. She had heard that Rachel had had a girl. She felt a twang of jealousy. As much as she loved her boys, she sometimes felt outnumbered. She decided she would call Petunia and arrange to meet for lunch tomorrow. Lily walked over to the phone and dialled the Dursleys'. She frowned when she got no answer, Petunia was usually home right about now, but she mentally shrugged, left a message and hung up.


	5. Help!

~~HP~~

Chapter Five: Help!

~~HP~~

Lily glanced at her watch again. She'd been waiting for Petunia for nearly an hour. The waiter came and offered her more tea, she smiled and politely refused, she glanced again at her watch. Where was Petunia? Soon the bell tinkled, and she looked over at the door. Finally. Petunia had arrived. Lily smiled at her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. Taxi was late and there were roadworks."

"I could have picked you up." Lily stated

"I know, I didn't want to make you drive out all that way."

"You should learn to drive too. You wouldn't have to taxi about everywhere. And you could come round more often."

"It'd be such a hassle. Anyway, how's little Lucas?"

"He's great. Severus took him and Tom to see an old friend of his, Harry's at James'. You should come and see him, they'll be home in a few hours."

"I don't know. Marge is coming to stay tomorrow and Vernon's going to get her quite early. He'll want to get the shopping done this evening, so we'll go straight after he's home from work."

"Then how about the day after she's gone? How long is she staying for?" Lily sipped at her tea

"Until Thursday." Petunia said, and moved to let the waiter put her teacup and a fresh pot of tea on the table

"So is Friday good then?"

Petunia shrugged, absent-mindedly stirring her tea.

"Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily asked "I know you're not telling me something."

"There's too much routine in my life now. I used to think it was a good thing, but the routine itself is not something I much enjoy." Petunia said, cryptically

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned, leaning closer to her sister

"Vernon's been wanting to spice up our marriage. In certain ways." she gave her sister a look, and Lily nodded to show that she'd understood "It's escalated a little. I tried to tell Vernon to be a little calmer, more gentle, but he said our romantic relationship needed a kick start."

"Does he-" Lily swallowed, unable to comprehend what her sister was implying "Does he hurt you."

Petunia gave an almost imperceptible nod. Lily muttered a quick "Let's get out of here" and the sisters left, having paid for their tea on arrival.

~~HP~~

Isabella Luciana Potter was celebrating her second birthday. Today the attention was on her and not either of her siblings, ten year old Harry or 11 month old Amelia. She knew that Harry had to go later but she loved her big brother and the had just had lunch and cake when her daddy said to Harry it was time to go. She kicked and screamed. She didn't want her brother to leave. Her daddy tried to calm her down but she was having none of it. Harry explained he had to go see his brother and 'cos he had two families he had to stay equally. He promised he'd take her to the park when he came back. She pouted as he kissed her goodbye.

Harry stepped out of the floo at Snape cottage. He saw his mother holding Lucas, and he was quickly rushed by Tom. He hugged his little brother and greeted his mother.

"Where's Sev?" He asked

"At work. He can't make it back, but he'll be here in a couple of weeks for Christmas anyway. This is the last you'll be home for Luke and Tom's birthdays for a while. We better make it good."

"I know, I can't wait 'til I get my letter." Harry grinned

"You can wait long enough. Petunia and Dudley will be here in an hour, so get yourself changed out of those robes and into something else."

Harry glances down at his dusty robes and blushed. He couldn't help it if the floo was dusty. He rushed upstairs to put on muggle appropriate clothes. Dudley said he didn't mind how he looked, but he noticed the odd look he got if he was wearing robes, that Dudley was terrible at hiding.

"Oh and Draco and Cissy are coming too." his mother called up to him as he was trying to decide between a green or a red t-shirt. He knew his mother would tell him to choose the green one, because it brought out his eyes. He picked a brown one off the floor and shoved the other two back in the drawers. He hated deciding between green and red, his two favourite colours. He knew if he wore either, he'd get a comment about Hogwarts houses, from Draco and after dealing with a stroppy two year old earlier, he really couldn't be bothered.

~~HP~~

"...and then she threw a strop 'cos I was coming here and I spent ages trying to tell her she had to share me with my other family. But she still cried and grumped." Harry was telling Draco and Dudley about leaving his father's that morning "I just left Dad and Rachel to it. It kinda made me not want to stay, 'cos she was being a brat." he shrugged.

The boys turned to the door, when they heard footsteps in the hall. Tom came through and asked to join them. The four boys sat and talked and played until they were called for dinner.

~~HP~~

After dinner, Severus floo called, and was able to say a quick happy birthday to his son. He greeted Narcissa and Petunia, as the boys had all gone back upstairs, but had to return to marking essays. Once he'd gone, Lily, Petunia and Narcissa retired to the living room to catch up some more. Lily talked about how she was finally within reach of becoming a fully qualified healer, despite only having a small amount of time to work and study. She had already passed in her potions section with flying colours, and would no doubt be a strength she would use to her advantage.

Narcissa said that she'd filed for divorce, and that a settlement had been made where 30% of Lucius's frozen assets would be handed over to her, and 40% were to go to Draco, in situ until he became of age. He had more than enough in his trust vault to comfortably see him through school. 10% of the assets had gone to pay compensation to victims of Lucius, meaning if the man was able to regain his assets when he was out, he would only be worth 20% of his original wealth. He would be considered well off, but not as much as before.

Petunia informed the two that Dudley had been accepted to Smeltings Academy, a muggle boarding school. She was not entirely happy, but was willing to let him go, on the condition that if he found he was not enjoying it, he would be pulled out immediately and sent to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Lily and Narcissa shared a look and Lily asked about Vernon. Petunia tried to change the subject, but was forced back onto the topic.

"I have been thinking about leaving him." She said in a small voice

Lily and Narcissa comforted her, and each promised their help. Petunia was worried about what would happen to Dudley. Lily told her they'd tackle each obstacle with her as they came to them, and she'd never have to worry about being alone.

~~HP~~

Healer Lily Snape threw her robes over her desk chair as she sat to complete the necessary paperwork on a child mistreatment case. These were the worst, in her opinion. She could reattach toes, she could mend or regrow bones without so much as a whimper. But any time she saw a child too skinny to be healthy, or with unexplainable bruises, she could only see Harry, or Tom, or Lucas, or her nephew Dudley, or Draco. Or even Isabella, James' daughter. She could never understand how anyone could be so cruel to a child. The boy was around Harry's age, but looked younger than Tom. He had stunted growth, and was severely malnourished. The child's parents were currently under questioning by Aurors from a specialist unit, dedicated to investigating crimes against children. Lily was entrusted to provide a comprehensive report of the boy's condition.

Her mentor, Healer Selena Goyle came in and asked about her progress. Lily smiled and said she was just tidying up a few loose ends, and she'd be done. Healer Goyle nodded and left. Lily knew the woman had a grandson who would be starting Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, she got up and rushed after her.

"Healer Goyle."

"Yes, Healer Snape?"

"As I recall, you have a grandson who will be starting Hogwarts next year, at the same time as my son, Harry and his friend, Draco. I was wondering if he'd be interested in meeting some of his classmates before they go."

"I'm afraid I don't see much of my grandson. When his father was arrested, his mother didn't want anything to do with us." she sighed "I rarely see my dear Gregory. Only at family gatherings, and pureblood social events and balls. "

"That's a shame." Lily gave her a small pitying smile "After the war, we really do need as much family as we can. I was hoping to help along a little presorting friendship, then perhaps if they're in different houses there won't be so much bitter rivalry."

"And if they are in the same house?"

"Then they are in dorms with those they already know. I've been trying to get in contact with Augusta Longbottom, regarding her grandson, Neville. I know he's close in age to Harry too." Lily held a slightly wistful look "Anyway, must get back to finishing that report. I hope you get more time with your grandson, Selena."

######

AN: Quite tempted to do a "Dudley is magical" thing, but don't know if I want to break from canon _that_ much. Vote on the poll, closes 11 Aug 2013.

ALSO should I do another Snape child and give Lily the daughter she wants OR give James and Rachel another daughter OR a third idea, open to suggestions


	6. The Letters

AN: Receiving of the Hogwarts letters for our favourite eleven year olds. As a result of the poll being a tie, I went with the more plausible option and am having Dudley be non magical, but tutored during holidays in non magic requiring subjects. There are exams done through the ministry offered to squibs, so I don't see any reason why it couldn't be offered to muggles in the know. But that's not for another few chapters.

######

~~HP~~

Chapter Six: The Letters

~~HP~~

Kasparian, the brown owl swooped across the north of England. This was probably the last year he'd be doing this, as he was getting on a bit. There were plenty of others to take up the mantle when he'd retired. He was gliding across the outskirts of London, when he banked sharply and headed over beyond the city.

~~HP~~

"...and now we bring you the news that three dangerous criminals have escaped from a maximum security prison. Brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix were serving life sentences for multiple counts of torture and murder. The police have released these pictures and warn that they are likely to be armed and are highly dangerous."

Vernon growled at the television, commenting on the stupid sounding names, and their hideous appearances. The news changed and he shouted again "where did they escape from? They could be bloody anywhere!"

"Vernon dear, perhaps that is why. I'm sure they could want to get as far as they could and could be anywhere." Petunia said

Vernon grumbled under his breath some more. Just then, the letter box rattled and he grunted at Dudley to get the post. Dudley left the kitchen, Vernon grabbed Petunia by the wrist and pulled her to him. "Those names sound like friends of your freak sister. Knew she was a bad one, hanging around with criminals."

"They could be anyone. But I'll ask her." Petunia said, going to move away

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Vernon growled, tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer "you'd better cut ties with that freak, I don't want Dudley thinking it's natural. Speaking of which, Dudley!" He shouted his son's name "Post!"

Dudley returned, throwing post to either parent, and keeping a handful for himself. He went to his room to open his post, as he always did, while his parents stayed in the kitchen and quietly argued. They didn't want him to know they were, but he'd listened in the hall, he knew his father hated his aunt and her family. This included his own wife. The only redeeming feature was that Dudley had shown no signs of 'freakishness' as his father put it. He didn't expect to. He had muggle parents, but he enjoyed hanging out with his cousins and Draco. He would be quite upset if he was no longer allowed to see his magical friends.

The first thing he opened was his boxing subscription, he put it on his desk to look at later. The second was a letter reminding him of his health check appointment. A few years ago, he'd begun a diet and exercise program, in an effort to loose weight, and be much more fit. He was often self conscious when he was at aunt Lily's, because they were all thin. That was one thing about home. His father was huge, so he wasn't as bothered. But he had been embarrassed when he'd gone to get his school uniform for his last year of primary school, and he'd had to get XXL elasticated trousers from the men's department. Now, he'd gone down to an L, but still couldn't fit even the largest boy's trousers. Shirts had only been XL, he was at L in those now too.

When his mum went to Lily's, his father would get them a take away, he could still finish most of a portion, but he stopped himself from filling himself, and made himself some toast later on. He would be scolded for wasting food, but his father by that time would have finished it anyway. If his father wanted his mother to cut ties with aunt Lily, an upside would be that he wouldn't be told to eat more than a portion per meal. His mother tended to cook less and he was grateful for it.

Dudley returned to his post. There was an invitation to Piers' birthday. He would get his father on board for that one, he liked Piers, but his mother often gave the boy a disapproving glance when he came around. His father knew Piers' father, and they were both due to go to Smeltings.

Speaking of which, the last letter was a thick envelope. Thick envelopes were good. It meant multiple things inside. If it had been thin he'd have been worried, it would have been a rejection. But this was a thick envelope.

~~HP~~

Harry excitedly ripped open the parchment envelope. His mother refilled the dish and the Hogwarts owl drank from it. His mother had commented that it was one of the few actually bred and trained at Hogwarts. They carried a slightly different insignia from owls the school had purchased. She stroked it and Summoned some Owl Treats to give to it. She whispered something Harry didn't hear and once the owl had gobbled a couple of treats, it swooped out the window.

"What did you say to the owl?" Harry asked, looking up from his Hogwarts letter.

"I thanked him and said he deserved a hunt before he went back to Hogwarts." Lily said, matter of factly. She unconsciously held her hand over her large, once again pregnant stomach. "It's a shame they stopped offering extra curricular owl training." She sighed. "I think you'd love it, reckon you'd be really good."

Harry blushed, he loved animals. He'd always been fascinated by the different owls that appeared in their house. Sev was head of one of the Hogwarts Houses, Slytherin, and his mother now wrote a Q and A health column in the Daily Prophet. She would answer some she thought would be suitable, sending them on to her editor, and he then selected a handful to be published. She often tried to gather similar ones, so that they would flow. Each column always finished with a recommendation to speak to a Healer for any major concerns.

Harry supposed he got his love of helping others from her. He wouldn't want to be a Healer though, he didn't really think he'd be any good at it. Instead, he liked animals, and often accidentally Healed birds with broken wings, or hedgehogs lying on the side of the road, who were clipped by muggles' cars. He couldn't help the ones who'd been flattened, but there was the odd one left with a few bent spines or a crushed foot. He picked them up and by the time he'd carried them home, they were mysteriously OK. He later learned this was accidental magic, now he was sitting with his long awaited Hogwarts letter.

"Well, I'm booked in on Friday for the twins to be born. As long as things go OK at your birthday tomorrow." Lily smiled, tiredly. "It might not be until Saturday that they give me the potions."

"Why do you have to have potions?"

"Because the twins were due last week, and the Healers are going to give me potions to get things going." She replied, simply.

The sound of the floo went and Lily glanced to the door, expecting Severus, but instead saw James. "Harry got his letter, James."

"Oh, that's fantastic. I can take you on Thursday, if you'd like."

"Yeah, if it's OK with mum." Harry said excitedly.

Lily nodded. James spoke again "I actually came round 'cos the Lestranges have struck. Oh Lily, they got Frank and Alice."

"Oh no!" Lily gasped "After what happened to Augusta last year. What'll happen to Neville?"

"I know Frank and Alice made us his godparents, but Sirius has offered since we were Imperiused, until we decide if we would want to. He's trying to console him right now, along with Rachel. He's at Godric's Hollow now."

"Any news on the Lestranges?" Lily asked

James shook his head grimly. "By the time we got there, they'd cast the Mark and were walking to the apparition point. We fired off some curses, but they got away. Sirius got Rabastan with a nasty skin burning one which is borderline Dark, a Black Family speciality. But they're all gone."

Lily chewed her lip "can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. But I'd like to strengthen the wards around here. They killed Purebloods. They knew the prophecy. They could try and get Harry. Also put restrictive floo access. It's unlikely they'll come in that way, but I'd prefer to be overcautious."

"I'll send Xanthus to Severus. He's gone to Malfoy Manor with Tom and Lucas." Lily moved to get some parchment.

"No, that was my next stop anyway, so there's no need. Narcissa has already suffered the shame of having her sister escape, she'll be scrutinised and suspected of helping them." He turned to Harry "Sorry I couldn't stay longer, kid. Got a bit of work to do."

Harry nodded, understanding that his father worked in a busy job.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your birthday." James ruffled his son's hair. He stalked quickly to the fireplace and pulled his floo powder bag from within his robes. He threw a pinch in, waved to his son and loudly said "Malfoy Manor."

~~HP~~

Severus looked up and frowned as he saw James Potter exiting the floo. "Potter?"

"Severus, get Narcissa, I'm only going to say this once."

"Dobby!" Severus called. The house elf in question popped into being and bowed low. "Dobby, bring Narcissa here immediately." The house elf bowed and popped away again, returning a few moments later with Narcissa.

The woman was a little startled by James' presence, but quickly regained her composure. "Come to arrest me, Auror Potter?"

"No, Mrs Malfoy."

"It's Ms Black. I am no longer married to Lucius."

"Ms Black." James corrected "As I said, I am not here to arrest you, but to warn you. The Lestranges, including your sister, attacked Frank and Alice Longbottom last night. I ask you to pass this on to others you have concern for, I have just come from your's, Severus. I have suggested strengthening the wards and restricting floo access." James nodded to them both and returned to the floo, shouting his next location.

~~HP~~

Lily asked Harry to put some clothes in a bag, and to do the same for Tom. She then went to the phone and called Petunia. Vernon answered, and when she asked to speak to Petunia, he shouted down the phone at her to never call again and hung up. Shakily, she put the phone down and sat down, confused. He should have been at work, around this time. She supposed he'd taken a few days off to spend more time with his family. But Dudley was at the club again, and would be there by now. She was unsure of the state of their marriage, aside from some observations, and vague comments Petunia had made. Lily was sure that her sister was hiding something, though Petunia had a tendency to play things down, she wore her heart on her sleeve. The day she'd admitted there was no love lost in her marriage had been one of the few times she had believed her sister had told the bare truth. Even then, she'd been convinced there was more to it.

Lily followed her son upstairs and went to Lucas' room. She lifted his Appleby Arrows bag that had a minor Undetectable extension charm on it, and several lightening charms. She thought that he liked the colours and patterns on the bag more than actually being a fan. A few months previously, the Arrows had been playing the Holyhead Harpies and James had taken Harry, Rachel's godson and slightly begrudgingly Tom, Dudley and Draco. Harry had wanted to get Lucas and Isabella some souvenirs, as they had been too young to attend. Harry had been befuddled by the choices in the gift shop. James had suggested getting a bag for each sibling. He had gotten one of each, giving Isabella a Harpies bag, because they were an all female team.

She looked up as Harry joined her with two bags, she told him to put it with the one she'd made for Lucas. She went to her and Severus' room to make up one for them. She asked Harry to go downstairs to get the Gringotts keys. She moved to the dressing table and swept the top into the bag, on top of their clothes. She exited their bedroom with the bags, resetting the wards, and headed to the study. She turned to call Harry, and saw him coming up the top of the stairs. He was carrying a jar and handed Lily both it and the keys.

"Good thinking, Harry. Get to the floo, we're going to go to Malfoy Manor. I just need to grab something." She left the room and went to the airing cupboard. Behind the towels, was a familiar box, which she slid out of place and carried to the study. She put it in her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Harry was standing with his own bag on his back, and Tom's in his hand.

The floo flared to life and Lily whipped around, pushing Harry behind her. The figure stepped out, and Severus brushed the soot off his robes. He frowned, confusedly at her. She blushed and lowered her wand. "I take it we're moving to Malfoy Manor, as we planned."

"Yes. I see you've got stuff put together." He indicated the bags they were holding "I'll take these two, Harry you take your's and Tom's. You can go first, Draco's waiting on the other side." The boy took a pinch of floo powder and was soon spinning off to Malfoy Manor. "You go now, Lily. I'll lock down the wards." Lily nodded, lifted a pinch of powder, and followed her son.

Severus glanced around the study and flicked his wand almost lazily, locking down the wards, so that only he or Lily could enter. He watched the room become a blur and stepped out when the spinning stopped. Lily and Harry were unloading their bags and house elves whisked them away to where they would be residing. Without Lucius to keep the high levels of discipline over the elves, bordering on torture, the house elves happily did their work. Harry had befriended one of the elves, Dobby, who had been Lucius' personal elf. Well, as much as one could befriend an elf.

Severus went to Lily and embraced her, stroking her stomach. He reminded her they were due at St Mungos on Friday, for her inducing potions. Narcissa offered them refreshments, to which they politely declined. Harry had run off to find Draco and Tom. Lucas was in a travel cot, sleeping. Severus wordlessly levitated the cot and left the room. Narcissa and Lily walked at a slower pace, and discussed about Lily's overdue pregnancy. They sat in the drawing room and engaged in idle conversation.

Narcissa asked if they'd gone to get school supplies yet, Lily told her about plans for James to take Harry on Thursday. She said it shouldn't be a problem for him to take Draco as well, if she wanted to go with them. Narcissa said she had owl ordered all of the books, most of the potions ingredients, the brass scales, cauldron and telescope. He would have to get the wand, robes, uniform and dragon hide gloves in Diagon Alley. Severus came in and they discussed it with him. He said that he needed to do some ingredient restocking, so he could join them. Narcissa said she would stay behind with Lily.

A few hours later, James reappeared at Malfoy Manor. He met the other three adults in the drawing room and they discussed arrangements for Harry's birthday the next day. Tom had been put to be and Harry and Draco were dressed in their pyjamas. They came down to bid the adults goodnight and Harry was rewarded with seeing his dad a little more. The boys ran back upstairs and ran to their respective rooms, which were right next to each other, at Draco's insistence.

Lily soon followed the boys after James had left, and Severus and Narcissa sat up for a while longer, the two friends in deep conversation.

~~HP~~

Petunia Dursley woke up and saw that the bed beside her was empty. She got up and tied her bathrobe around her. On her way to the bathroom, she checked Dudley's room and saw him sprawled on the bed, lightly snoring. She sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. Despite the fact that Vernon had relented a little about the foods they cooked, he still liked a fried breakfast three mornings a week. It was Wednesday, and today was a fried food day. She opened the kitchen door and saw a neat stack of papers on the table. Probably something Vernon had forgotten to clear away last night. She saw Dudley's school letter on the sideboard, and pursed her lips at the obnoxious Smeltings logo on the headed paper. She glanced at the calendar and was reminded with a jolt. Harry's birthday. He was eleven. He'd have got his Hogwarts letter by now.

She went to the table to tidy the papers away so it could be laid up. Her eyes caught her name on the topmost page.

_Petunia,_

_I no longer wish to live in this sham of a life with you. I have filed papers for divorce, and enclosed a copy with all my required signatures. I have moved a small amount of my belongs out and will return for the rest when I find a permanent residence. Do not try to find me, I do not want to see you again. Once signed by you, the papers can be returned to Harper and Blackwell Solicitors, I advise you to seek out a solicitor for yourself so that we can get this out of the way as swiftly and legally as possible._

_I know that you have wanted this for some time. Do not try to deny it. If you do, it will make things harder for Dudley. For now, you have full custody of him, as I do not hold a stable residence, but my solicitor will contact yours regarding custody and visitation._

_Vernon Dursley_

Petunia sunk into a chair and read through the papers in shock. She didn't notice Dudley coming in and lifting the letter from the table. He silently left the room and ran up to his bedroom. He ran down again to the living room. Petunia had secretly requested they join the floo network, but was only used in dire emergency. Dudley threw a pinch of the powder he kept hidden in his room in and stuck his head in, shouting "Snape Cottage." He felt the flames rush past his ears, but he was pushed out of the fireplace. He frowned. Something was up. He tried Malfoy Manor. A creature he knew to be a house elf spotted his and said he would retrieve "Mistress". Narcissa appeared in his line of sight a few moments later.

"Dudley?" The blonde woman questioned, confused at the muggle boy using a floo call "What's going on?"

"Can you get aunt Lily or Uncle Sev. My dad's left us."

Narcissa disappeared and was replaced moments later by Severus. "Remove your head from the floo and stand back a few paces, I'm coming over."

The boy obliged and was soon leading the man to the kitchen. Severus sat with Petunia and Dudley set to work on some breakfast. Severus read through the letter and papers, occasionally glancing up at the large blond boy pottering about the kitchen. He realised he was wrong in his assessment of Dudley. The boy had greatly slimmed down since the last time he had seen him. Once finished reading, he said to the two that they should come to Malfoy Manor for the day, as it was Harry's birthday. Petunia gasped that she hadn't anything for Harry's birthday. Severus told her not to worry, as Dudley laid a plate in front of her which she noticed was diced fruit. She smiled weakly at her son, who sat opposite the adults and scooped his own fruit. Severus said they'd take a detour to the local shops and he'd apparate them. Dudley said he'd floo ahead, as he'd got something last week for Harry and forgotten to post it.

He went upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a poorly wrapped package. "I'm not all that good at wrapping." He blushed "I hope he likes it. Had to pretend to dad it was for someone else."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Severus said, knowing his stepson was always pleasant when receiving a gift, even if he didn't particularly like it.

Dudley went back upstairs and was gone for a while, Severus could hear the shower going for a while. He tried to get Petunia to speak. She had returned to her catatonic state and he got up to wash the plates they had eaten from.

"Leave it." She said, suddenly

"I don't mind. I can get them put away again and we can be on our way." he replied

She stood shakily and glared at him "Just leave it."

He put the plates in the sink and wiped his hands on a tea towel. Petunia slowly walked out of the room and headed upstairs, leaving Severus standing awkwardly in the kitchen. He was not alone for long as he was soon joined by Dudley towelling his hair and carrying a duffel bag. Severus frowned at his nephew.

"An overnight bag for me and mum. Mum's had it ready for months just in case we needed to get up and run. Dad's been brutal the past few months."

Severus was surprised at the maturity of this young boy in front of him. He had to remind himself that Dudley was only eleven. He was reminded a little of himself at that age. Abusive father, catatonic mother. If only his father had left, he grimaced at the thought. His own mother would probably not have survived had that happened. Petunia at least had a supportive family who cared for her and Dudley. He smiled a little at his nephew. "It must have been hard, not knowing if you'd need to get up and leave everything you know at a moment's notice. Knowing you have the bag ready to go- It's a sure sign of how bad things have been."

Dudley nodded solemnly. Both males looked around as the door opened and Petunia's eyes fell on the bag. Tears erupted from her eyes as the realisation of the situation hit her. Dudley put an arm around his mother and Severus lifted the bag after casting a lightening charm on it. He glanced at the table and pocketed the papers and lifted the package for Harry. They went to the lounge, where Dudley said goodbye to his mother and took the bag and Harry's present from Severus, which he slipped into a pocket. He watched his living room disappear and Draco and Harry come into view.


	7. Birthday at Malfoy Manor

Chapter Seven: Birthday at Malfoy Manor

~~HP~~

Harry had just finished his birthday breakfast when the Malfoy Manor floo alarms went off. He followed Draco from the Dining room to the sun room, where he saw his cousin, Dudley exit the floo a little clumsily with a large duffel bag.

"Dudley?" He asked

The boy in question hitched the bag on his shoulder and greeted his cousin and friend. Draco called Nimsy, a house elf to take the bag to the vacant room opposite his. Dudley told the boys what had happened that morning and they went to see if Tom was up yet.

~~HP~~

Severus guided Petunia into the office of Harper Wilde, a solicitor who specialised in divorce cases. He had produced the papers along with the letter Vernon had left. They exchanged contact details, and Harper suggested getting new locks for the house. He said he would contact Mr Dursley's solicitor to begin proceedings, and they left, along with the gift Petunia had bought for Harry.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor a little before lunch time. Severus calmly explained to Narcissa and Lily, who were awaiting lunch in the dining room. James and Sirius had arrived and were discussing Quidditch with a boy Severus had not seen before. He assumed it was Neville Longbottom, as he closely resembled his father. The floo went and Rachel appeared, closely followed by her godson, Ryan. He now lived with the Potters, his father had been killed in the war, while his mother had given up her parental rights two years ago. Severus recognised Ryan as a third year Ravenclaw, who was adequately skilled at potions. Ryan nodded to his potions professor and went to sit with Sirius, James and Neville. The floo went again and a tired looking Remus Lupin exited, and rushed to wish his surrogate nephew a happy birthday.

House elves appeared with steaming trays and everyone took their seats. They all ate in comfortable quiet, some flickers of conversation ran across the table. After they finished the course, cake was brought out and they sang happy birthday to Harry. Harry blushed and said happy next-day-birthday to Neville. The adults raised their glasses, Lily gave Severus a knowing look. She looked across to James and caught his eye. He smiled back. Their son was a kind boy. He was the one good thing that had come out of the Imperius influenced marriage.

Once cake was enjoyed, everyone went their separate ways. The boys, surprisingly including Neville, disappeared upstairs. Ryan dithered a little before being shooed after them. He wouldn't want to be around the boring adult conversation. He found Harry, Dudley, Draco, Tom and Neville in Draco's bedroom. Harry and Draco started quizzing him about Hogwarts, while Neville and Tom rolled a ball between them, half listening to the conversation. Dudley joined in with the quizzing, though his was more about the actual magic.

~~HP~~

Remus sat with his old friends, James and Sirius. He asked how Neville was coping, and how the Potter children were. They chatted for a while but then Remus glanced at Narcissa.

"How do you think she'll deal with it all? After her divorce from Lucius and seizing of a proportion of his assets, when he gets out it could turn ugly."

"Narcissa is a Black through and through." Sirius said simply

James had been quiet for the past few minutes. Sirius asked him what was up. He simply said "Peter."

"What about that disgusting traitor?" Sirius said, pulling a disgusted face at the mention of their late former friend

"We considered him for Harry's Godfather." His eyes glazed over "he was around loads before he was born. We really were convinced he was the one to do it. Something changed our minds at the last minute. The Imperius explains our initial thought, but I've never been able to work out why it was changed. Glad as we are that you're his godfather, Sirius. Every year the thought has crossed my mind."

"I guess we'll never know." Sirius replied "It could be that he changed his mind once old Voldy got to power."

"Or maybe it was Dumbledore." James said "The old coot meddled enough. Tom said that Wormtail had been Dumbledore's pawn before joining him. It was how he got the prophecy. Wormtail heard it then passed his memory on to Tom. Thankfully at the last minute he recognised the old man's meddlings."

"All concerned are dead now." Remus said "It's in the past and can no longer affect us."

"That's a bit matter of fact for you, Remus" Sirius said

"I only want to remember Peter as the shy boy who clung on to us and became our friend. Not the boy who used Unforgivable Curses and betrayed your family." He looked at James

"Perhaps my yearly musings are all for naught." James said glumly

~~HP~~

Meanwhile, Narcissa, Petunia, Lily and Rachel were discussing their children, and in Rachel's case, godson. Petunia had praised how grown up her son had been today, calling for help and keeping his head when her's had totally gone. Narcissa sighed and complained that Draco wanted to go to Quidditch matches every other week, and that she herself often made plans for the two for Pureblood society balls. Rachel sympathised, she too often attended the events, and had to now deal with Ryan. Teenage boys were the worst company for it. James often scheduled his work shifts for during the ball. When Rachel insisted he get the time off work, he'd compromise and be on call. Several times, they'd been dancing or sitting the umpteeth dinner course and an owl had called him away. The two women agreed to stick together at the next event.

Lily remembered the one ball she'd been to. It was when she'd still been married to James. Pureblood witches and wizards had looked down on her, knowing her blood status. At these events, this was the important thing.

Petunia compared it to society parties she'd gone to through Vernon's work. She said it was more based on wealth or location of your house. She froze a little as she thought of her estranged husband. The shock of his letter was still raw, though she'd come out of her initial catatonic state.

~~HP~~

Harry, Draco and Neville were sitting in the drawing room later that night talking about Hogwarts. Tom was in bed and Dudley had been whisked away by Ryan, who wanted to know all about muggles, as he was taking muggle studies, but wanted to get some first hand information. There were many things that Dudley did not know the answer to, only being eleven, but the two were engaged in conversation long into the night, until Rachel came up and told the two to go to bed. Ryan thanked Dudley and lifted the notepad he'd taken some notes on, intending to use it for an extra credit essay on being a muggle child.

Harry bade Neville and Draco goodnight when the three parted ways in the corridor. They'd made a pact to stay friends, even if they were placed in different houses at Hogwarts. They were excited to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and all three struggled but eventually got to sleep.

~~HP~~

Petunia settled into the room she had been given, it was across the hall from Lily and Severus and James and Rachel were staying in the room to her left. She had seen Sirius go into the room to her right, but he had left again. She tucked herself into bed and lay awake staring at the ceiling. Occasionally she'd turn and the sight of the empty bed beside her really caused her loneliness to really sink in. Though she had wanted to end her marriage and had been trying to put things in motion for a few years, she had gotten it into her head that it would be on her terms. That had been taken away from her. Petunia wondered at why Vernon had suddenly up and left. She sickened herself with a creeping sensation of missing him.

No, she could not think like that. She had gotten away from him and he would not try to chase her. Why was she feeling like this? He had hurt her over her wanting a relationship with her sister. If she had done it herself, would she regret it? Would she feel as she did now?

There was a small knock at the door. She got up and opened it. Lily was fully dressed and asked Petunia what she wanted to eat. Petunia glanced at the clock between the doorways opposite. It was 6:30. She'd been awake all night, yet was not tired. She shrugged that she did not know and Lily left her to get dressed. She threw on a plain shift dress and a woollen jumper. She composed herself and headed downstairs.

~~HP~~

It was chaos in the front room as the five children going to Diagon Alley rushed around with school lists and the adults tried to sort money, vaults keys and floo powder. Eventually, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ryan and Dudley were in Diagon Alley with their parents or guardians.

Lily and Severus had stayed at Malfoy Manor with Tom and Lucas. They also stayed, because Lily was fit to bursting and it would have been dangerous for her to go out, especially as she was overdue. Lily preferred to walk around the Manor, as she hoped the movement would encourage the babies to come already. It was unusual for twins to go to full term, much more unusual for them to be so far overdue. She was currently at 38 weeks, give or take and they would take her in within the next few days if nothing yet happened.

~~HP~~

Petunia ghosted along as the children excitedly pointed and ran back and forth. The first place they went was to Madam Malkin's, to get Draco, Harry and Neville's uniforms. Ryan also needed a new full set of everyday robes, as he had sprouted three inches over the summer, and there was only so much hem to let down. They were a little worn, so had been given to the second hand shop, as they still in a wearable quality.

They then went to Flourish and Blotts to get the four sets of Hogwarts books. A scruffy looking redheaded boy banged into Harry as he ran from the shop, without so much as a backwards glance. A stout, red-faced woman, with the same shock of flaming red hair shouted after her son about his manners. The woman, embarrassed turned to Harry and apologised. James placed his hand on his shoulder and thanked the woman, Mrs Weasley. A girl with the same hair tugged on her mothers arm and when she caught sight of Harry and Draco, blushed, burrowing her head in her mother's arm. The woman and her daughter left the shop and the group from Malfoy Manor entered. James and Narcissa led Neville, Harry and Draco to the first year school books section, while Ryan got his four year books. Sirius guided Petunia and Dudley to some beginner's magical theory books. He also got them some culture books, and got Dudley a book on quidditch.

After Flourish and Blotts, they went to get trunks for the three boys. They got ones with Undetectable Extension and Featherlight charms. They paid the extra twelve sickles for name engraving. Each trunk had the Hogwarts crest on it and the tone of the wood would tinge the colour of their house when they were sorted.

~~HP~~

Lily had been doing a lot of thinking. She had been tidying and had come across the box from Tom. It would only show its true contents if their needs were great enough. The box had been empty except for the letter explaining it.

A slightly tired James Potter went downstairs to Malfoy Manor's kitchen. He saw Lily sitting at the table, the box from Tom in front of her.

"Is our need so dire now?" He asked her

"We don't know what it is."

"A weapon? a touch activated portkey?" He shrugged

She muttered something, he asked her what she'd said. She cleared her throat "Something dark?"

"Probably." He sighed and sat down. "Is our need so dire that we need the help of a dead man?"

A tear escaped Lily and struck the table. Slowly, she nodded. "I think so. Should we find somewhere else to open it, in case it is dangerous?"

"I am unsure. Perhaps Severus would know more. I am not so sure that we should run into this so blindly." He said, frowning at the box. Though it was to help them, they could not be sure of the danger.

"He would not hurt us."

"Can we be so sure?"

"It was to _help_ us, James."

"You're too trusting."

"And you aren't? What about with Peter? I know the last few years it was Imperius, but you trusted him, and he betrayed us. He betrayed us all. If it wasn't for Tom recognising the meddlings of the old man, we'd be dead and he would have lived to control Harry." Her eyes burned, but softened "You would not have Rachel, or Isabella, or Ryan. You would not have Neville in your care now. I would not have Severus, Tom or Lucas. Or the twins I am carrying now. We would be dead, and he would have terrorised the world, because of an old man's meddlings."

"But we are alive. And Peter and Dumbledore are long gone." James' jaw tightened "Can't we just be happy with that?"

"No. Because the Lestranges are yet to be caught, and they're out for blood."

They looked at each other for a while. James nodded slightly and Lily opened it. Inside was a book.

A diary.


End file.
